Crazy
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: Okay. This story like thing sucks too. The four guys from konoha, naruto, sasuke, neji, ans shikamaru sing a song about the world. Crazy by Simple Plan. [SasuxSaku, ShikaxIno, NejixTen, NaruxHin.]


**Okay, I've been thinking about writing a story like this one where the boys talk about how everything's going crazy in their lives and the lives of Konoha. It uses the song Crazy by Simple Plan. Oh and yes, Sasuke actually sings. Which I can imagine, but I bet a lot of you can't. XD well anyways enjoys!   
**

The four Konoha couples all were standing out the ramen shop. Sasuke Uchiha with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga with his girlfriend TenTen. Lastly, Shikamaru Nara with his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka. They were all not exactly have the four date. All of them were noticing the world around them. The 8 did not understand why they were actually pay attention. But since they were, they were noticing a lot.

For Sasuke and Sakura, they were noticing all these girls looking at magazines and seeing how to be perfect and fit, and the right way how. "I'm gonna get this surgery just for my boyfriend, Riku!" one girl squealed. "I'm gonna get these diet pills to be ever so perfect for my future boyfriend Sasuke-kun!" another girl said. Both chuunin's were annoyed. First, you could get a good diet by just eating and exercising. Second, Sasuke had a girlfriend, and he was not planning to let her go.

Naruto and Hinata were seeing some other way of the world. There was a poor kid starving to death on the side of the other street. Also, there was a pretty rich family near where the boy was. A man stepped out of a huge SUV as they would call it, now coming to Japan, it was very expensive. "Mister! Could you please help me? I am very hungry." The man ignored him with a snort. All he was doing was laughing with family and friends while the boy was on his knees starving. "That damned bastard…!" Naruto said. "N-Naruto-kun! Let me go feed the child. J-Just calm down, p-please."

Well, for what Shikamaru and Ino see, it was very hard to even understand. "You damn bitch! You never do anything right! I should kill you now!" a man shouted. Indeed, it was how parents make it feel like war for them. Probably world war III if it is that serious. Either way, it's not nice between parents and kids. "Reminds me of home…" said Shikamaru very quietly, but Ino could here. "I'm sorry Shika-kun."

Lastly, was Neji and TenTen's sight of the world. It was all about the money form what they were seeing. "I need more money man" said one guy," it's my wife's first priority to get money." "Right sir, but I need the money more than you." Another man replied. "Why do they want money? Why is it a first priority for them?" TenTen asked very confused. "I don't know" said Neji," but even though I'm from a wealthy like family, money isn't everything."

The couples just watched what was going on. Getting angry, annoyed, sad, confused, maybe just feeling angst from what they were seeing. "Hey guys" Naruto said," let's make this into a song!" "Aa." Sasuke replied getting annoyed still. "Troublesome, but worth it." Shikamaru said lazily. "Right." Neji said coolly. "Okay!" Naruto was getting a little happier now, "we'll catch up with you girls tomorrow at the Konoha Karaoke place like always, okay?" "Okay!" they all said. After all of them were saying their goodbyes, kissing their girlfriends, the four boys left for Sasuke's place.

"What will the song be called?" asked Neji. "Hn." Sasuke said," I don't know. I was getting annoyed the whole time." "I was getting memories of my family, and irritated." " I was getting angry as hell! I wanted to kill that damned bastard!" Naruto almost yelled at the top of his lungs. "I was just getting annoyed and mad." Neji said. "It's funny" Sasuke said," it's like the world has gone crazy, or something." Then it them when he said that. True, it was crazy what was going on. Their feelings for what they were seeing were crazy too. "Crazy." They all said. "Perfect name!" Naruto said. "Fits well." Shikamaru said. Once they got to Sasuke's house, they went right to work.

All night to all day, they worked on that song called 'Crazy'. Neji was practicing with Sasuke how to connect the music right while all four of them helped with lyrics. Shikamaru helped with how to say the lyrics to make it sound good. Naruto was in charge of how everything turns out, and the food. (A/N: ha-ha, sorry, just had to put that in there.) All of them worked really hard. They were used to long nights though. It happens a lot when they don't have mission. About a year ago, they started a band out of boredom, but turned to real entertainment for Konoha. Every Saturday night, they played a song, or two at the Konoha Karaoke Bar for people. They were 15 when they started and now 16. A lot of times though, they mistaken for 18 because it's a Bar like thing. The thing was, it wasn't like a Bar like you would usually see for 18 years or older people.

Finally, it was Saturday night at 6:55 P.M.

"Hey guys" Neji said, "Do you think people will understand what we're trying to say?" "Maybe, let's hope so." Shikamaru said. "Hn. I just hope fan girls don't get all over me like the last time we sang a sad like song about issues." "That was funny though!" Naruto said. "Shut up dobe." "Bastard." "Dobe." "Bastard!" "Dobe." "Will you two quit it!" the other guys said in a annoyed tone. "Next! Your favorite band, the Konoha four!" a man shouted. "That's us." Neji said, and all four went to their places. Neji, on the drums. Naruto, on the right of the stage with his guitar. Shikamaru on the left side of the stage with his guitar also. And Sasuke in the middle with his guitar too.

"Thank you guys for coming!" Naruto said. "This song is called Crazy, it's based on what we saw in the world yesterday when we were out with our girlfriends. It explains how the world is right now."

Shikamaru started strumming on his guitar, then the song began. Everyone was liking the sound of it, knowing it was gonna be a good song.

**_Sasuke:_** **_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_**

Diet pills, surgery  
Photo shopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

All: Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

Shikamaru: I guess things are not how they used to be  
there's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
making kids feel like its World War III

Neji: No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

All: Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

**_Naruto: Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets_**

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

All: Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something, something is wrong

is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

The song ended there with the crowd going wild, even the fan girls, which Sasuke was afraid of happening. The guys went back stage and drank some water to refresh them. "You guys were great!" They turned to see their girlfriend's comings toward them with smiles on their faces. "Thanks." They all said. Each girl went to go sit with their guy. "So, did it take you all night and all day to make this song, like the others." Sakura asked. "Actually, it only took us 6 hrs." Neji said. "Then what did you guys do the rest of the day!" TenTen asked. They all looked at each other and replied at the same time, "Sleep."

The girls fell on their back practically. The guys were sometimes. _Crazy._  
**Mwahaha! I finished the story! I hoped ya'll like it! R&R, unless it's mean, then don't review. AnimeFreak94! 3__**


End file.
